Tag you're it
by gad-eshu'a
Summary: Sometimes as parents, one has to be creative in how you work in getting alone time with your spouse. For the T'gai S'chn's Hide and Seek has become a favorite way for each of them to gain some relief. The kids go off and hide and the parents go off in search of something other than their hidden children. Review if you like and review if you don't ;)


Nyota held her breath and hugged her knees to her chest when she heard the door knob catch and turn. She took another breath as the wood panel was pushed slowly open, hoping to mask her breathing under the soft sound.

In the quiet of the room it was easy to hear his footfalls even with the plush carpeting of their spare room.

The kids she knew were downstairs, proud to have secured such prime hiding locations that _Sasa_ (daddy) and _Koko_ (mommy) had yet to find them. Their parents always took such a long time that it just had to be their great spots that threw them off their trail.

The children were still of an age that they enjoyed having their parents join in on the game but were oblivious to the fact that daddy always came looking for mommy first when he was it. They were also in the dark when it came to Mommy hiding well away from her younglings as she had a tendency to get quite loud when daddy was involved, whether in arguing or making up.

Spock stepped carefully into the room, his arms lightly stretched out in front of him. The room was primary used as a guest room but as with most families it had become a catch all for various pieces of furniture that didn't quite go elsewhere. Nyota joked that it was their giant junk drawer and Spock found himself inclined to agree.

His feet stop at the near the desk, no doubt feeling under the table top to find if his bondmate was underneath. " I know you are here, little one."

"Somewhere in this room." he added, with a tug at the bond. She mentally shoved him away and his head tilted in amusement.

Slowly moving around the desk her mate moved towards the window, his hands out feeling the wall.

" Where are you my little terran astronaut?" Even when asking her softly as he had made her shiver at the reference. She could feel his mounting want, his need to hunt and find her. She swallowed and tamped down her excitement as she felt her shorts dampen in anticipation.

He had a number of advantages when it came to playing hide and go seek as a bonded Vulcan. For one, their bond gave him a telling pull of where his bondmate was. If he tugged at it hard enough he might have found her by now but she had urged him not to. His sense of smell was relatively poor while exceptional in others (being able to pick up on her arousal for one), and his hearing was quite keen.

To even the odds if only a little bit Nyota would tie a heavy knit scarf around his eyes and about his ears to block his sight and muffle his hearing only leaving his sense of smell and touching unhindered. He did so without complaint, delighting in any test of his virility. In a not so modest fashion he thought himself to be quite the exceptional specimen.

" I can smell you." he taunted, trying to elicit an excited giggle from her mouth but she remained silent at his barb.

His hands slid across the home gym equipment, using the positioning of the machines to gauge where he was.

" Remember how you would sing to my music, before they all knew that we were more than we what we appeared to be? Before they knew I could make you sing higher than you did in their presence?"

She swallowed and she swore she saw his head tick towards her. " I remember our first piece together...do you? I shall remind you if you don't, Uhura…"

Nyota bit her lip at the way he said her maiden name. Long and low he growled it through his teeth stoking the fire in her belly. As he reached the bed Spock felt around for the headboard and used it to climb up on top of the mattress. Heading towards the edge he began to recite the lyrics in a disturbingly low baritone. " On the starship Enterprise…there's someone who's in Satan's guise…"

She flinched as he quickly flipped up the bed skirt to sniff underneath it, jumping down to the side of bed like a giant cat as he felt around for her body. "...whose devil ears and devil eye, could rip your heart from you."

Lifting his head while his hair fell back behind him Spock continued to sniff and sort the air. Suddenly he stopped and took a deep, measured breath as he hummed with success. He caught her scent.

Slowly crawling on all fours Spock headed towards the closet. " At first his looks could hypnotize…"

His nose flared as he crept closer to where she was hiding, his head twitching and turning like a bird. Nyota recognized what he was doing and quieted her breathing as best she could. Angling his head to the side he listened for her as he crept.

He reached the door of the closet, emitting a low, vibrating rumble from his throat in warning. It wasn't quite a growl or a full hiss but the sound of it set Nyota's hair on edge. Leaning up he untied his lounge pants and slid them down over his hips.

" And then his touch would barbarize. His alien love could victimize…"

His large, swollen lok jerked up towards his belly, bobbing lewdly beneath its hefty weight. Her pussy clenched at the sight of the green behemoth, already wet and slick near its bulbous knots. Spock wrapped his fist around the base and hissed. Pumping his hand over it, he spread the moisture along the length of his shaft. He was more than ready and clearly eager to sink his way inside her.

Nyota shut her eyes and tucked her head her head between her knees at the sound of him grabbing a hold of the slanted door. Like peeling a wrapper Spock savored the motion of pulling the door across the track.

He crouched in the doorway and continued to canter. " And rip your heart from you…"

Nyota swallowed again as he growled in frustration in having gone to the wrong closet. Though heavy with her scent he had opened the linen closet instead of its storage mate. Retreating with a snarl Spock shut the door with a loud bang as the door shook in its frame.

" I'm coming to get you!" he called out loudly. He did so for their hidden children's sake as they continued to wait patiently. Nyota knew he was speaking to her though and shivered once more.

She heard him shift as his body crept closer to the main closet. The padded thuds were slow and calculated as her alien mate continued to hone in on her position like a predator seeking its prey.

Spock continued taunting her with that silly song as he came closer. She didn't need the aid of their bond to know he clearly relished hunting her down. Now that he was close the very Vulcan sense of self-satisfaction practically rolled off of him in waves. Spock liked to refer to it as confidence while Nyota called it blatant arrogance, though neither was moved enough to try and change the other's mind.

" And that's why female astronauts, oh _very_ female astronauts…"

He was in the closet now, she could hear his voice filling the small space. She dare not move to look and give herself away but she could feel him getting closer. The hangers closest to the door skid along their poles as he brushed past the hanging garments.

" Wait terrified and overwrought…" he sang trailing off from the finishing the last verse.

Then nothing.

Nyota strained her ears to listen but heard nothing as she blinked against the darkness. Silence filled the small, black room. Steeling her nerves she slowly lifted her head to come face to face with Spock's blindfolded head hovering slightly above her.

She held her breath as he inhaled her scent sharply and growled victoriously. " ...to find what he will do…"

" No!" she yelped and jumped back towards the wall. The Vulcan was on her in flash with hot, ardent hands and a steely arms.

" I have found you." he said clearly too pleased with himself as Nyota struggled in his hold with an irritated grunt. Spock caught her shirt and pull it clear of her body with a spine-tingling shred as he ripped it down the middle.

He gave one of her breasts a squeeze, bending down towards her face as she recoiled in his arms. Parting his lips his tongue caught her jaw and traced the line of it and then nipped at her ear. " Are you wary?" he asked, using the next song lyric to proposition his question.

She answered back with a knee towards his groin but he caught the offending joint mid-flight and pushed it away like a loose strand of hair. " Come to me, K'diwa…" he said in a syrupy voice, thick and slow off his lips. " Let this one have his treat."

Whenever he found her she fought him in mock protest, as Spock enjoyed the challenge ( however small) she presented to subdue her body. Nyota enjoyed the thrill of being hunted and made submissive to his touch.

Still blindfolded he reached out for her carefully as he held his strength in check while grasping for her limbs. As the Vulcan would close around her arms, Nyota would flick her wrist and move deftly away like a fish slipping free from the hands that sought to confine it. Winter coats and jackets went falling to the ground in his effort to restrain her, raining down on their heads and complicating matters.

Nyota slipped away as he pulled one of the children's jackets from his face, giving a haughty laugh as he fumbled to regain his hold. Spock grunted as his heel struck the wall and huffed in indignation. " You can not escape me. Surrender."

" Earth girls aren't easy." she answered back as she darted out of his hold again. He snarled as she twisted and wiggled free at every glance of his hands. Spock might be faster than her but he was still blindfolded. Just when he thought he had her Nyota danced away from his hold but he had a plan in mind now.

Once she was distracted and overly confident of her evasiveness, Spock dropped to his side and locked his hands around her waist as she was busy defending her arms.

" Ohhh! NO!" she giggled, squirming as one of his arms bound her own against her sides as the other's hand was busy preparing to free his wife's bottom of her sleep shorts.

" _Ha_! (Yes)" he purred smugly in Vulcan, tearing at her bottoms as she writhed like a snake to shake off of his grip. She had little to no results other than her mate's hot erection growing harder as she flailed beneath him. Spock leaned forward on top of her back and rolled his hips, pushing his torrid lok between her cheeks as he pulled her torn knit shorts completely free of her legs.

Nyota fought off his advances for a minute more before he seized her wrists rolled to his back bringing her body along with him. Her back now flush with his chest, arched up at the tickling touch of the coarse hair littering his torso. Shifting his hips he brought the bulk of his lok up to rest in the slick crest of her folds. Taking his shaft in hand Spock shook his cock rapidly against her weeping sex, making his wife bucked away as its heavy head bobbed and crashed down on her clit with a loud, wet smacks.

" Spock!"

" That is for being difficult." he chided. " Quiet now... you will alert the children as to our whereabouts."

He released his lok to rest between her thighs and brought his hand to his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as the fingers smeared the first dewy drops of her cream across his tongue. He closed his mouth over them and hummed loudly as he sucked them clean. She couldn't see but she knew from the noise that he was very much enjoying himself.

He had stopped his hips in his sampling, rolling them up and back to run the hot length of his lok against her. She groaned as he rubbed his cock slowly between the lips of her labia. Excitement seeped in through his palms as they ran across her skin.

" Allow me to demonstrate my alien touch…" he murmured in the shell of her ear while dragging his lips down towards the lobe. His voice felt overly loud in the close quarters of the closet, like there was no sound except for his words and their breathing. " It shall be quicker than both of us should like but you _will_ enjoy me none the less."

" Please...please knot in me." she whispered straining against his hold while simultaneously rolling her hips into his. As much as she wanted to rush and savor him filling every single inch of her, the heat of his cock sliding across her clit was quite delicious in itself.

Spock purred into her hair and gathered her scent into his nose. " If we have time... I would be more than pleased to do so however we should not have the kanlar waiting so long."

She huffed and jerked her head away from his snuffling nose. " The _kanlar_...when is it mama's turn?"

" Right now. Just like this..." he hissed, releasing her wrist and untying the scarf around his face.

Loose from his grip Nyota began to shuffle up and off of him when Spock swiftly retrieved her wrists over her head and bound them with the scarf he used earlier. Nyota pulled at her hands and pouted in annoyance. " That's not fair!"

His eyes narrowed in what could have been either amusement or irritation as he tightened her bindings. " When have you ever requested that I be fair?"

Sitting up Spock looped her arms around the back of his head. With her back still braced against his chest, Spock laid back down with his hands resting on his hips. " I think you will enjoy what I have planned for you."

Sensing no pain from her position or bindings he planted his feet and lifted his hips into a bridge pose. Holding her hips in place he surged inside her with an eager, punctuated thrust.

Nyota's eyes fluttered tearfully at the sudden fullness. Only halfway in his lok's rapid intrusion had her overwhelmed. Their positioning had her blood rushing to her head in a slow, dizzying drain. She dug her nails into her palm to lessen the sensation but it was hard to ignore the thick cock trying to burrow between her legs. Deeper and deeper he pushed until he was snugly housed inside. Her breath came out with a little breathy whimper as he slowly pulled out. " _Mmmm_ K'diwa… so soft."

Her toes dangling above the plush carpet as her legs hung stiffly over either side of his. Nyota felt his abdomen flex as he worked to keep them in position. One large hand moved from her waist and settled at her temple. Her skin flushed at its heat but she moved into touch like a moth to the flame. His other hand busied itself baring down on her hip to sink back in. Her mouth fell open with a silent cry as Spock wedged himself as deep as he could manage.

" Enjoying my barbarizing touch?" he grunted, rotating his hips.

" You son of...Oh!"

Nyota tried as best she could but whimpered anyways as his left hand went pawing at her breasts. Long hot fingers smoothed from one soft mound to the other thumbing at the center until her nipple beaded against the pad. Nyota arched away from his teasing but his hand chased at its prey until he caught her nipple again. " Do not run away from me…" he hissed from between his teeth. " It is your turn _Ko-mekh_ …"

Spock pushed his pelvis up and bottomed out once more with a muffled grunt against her neck. Nyota involuntarily spasmed around him with a choking gasp. " _Sa-mehk…_ "

His fingers webbed across her face as he pulled hungrily at her consciousness. His mind, once a quiet voyuer now greedily sought to devour her own. Spock groaned as her body's nerves registered and triggered his own. " You like it...the way I feel in you...you enjoy feeling overwhelmed." he remarked from the meld.

She closed her eyes against the heat of his lust and sigh. His clarity over her emotions and thoughts was sometimes alarming. Absent minded observations and idle thoughts were made his own and Spock studied each and every one of them.

" You do not...should not be ashamed. You are wholly beautiful to me."

Nyota swallowed down the knot forming in her throat from being made so vulnerable. No human would understand how much she enjoyed her husband's attentions but he could. Even now as he plumbed the depths of her mind his lok continued to do the same between her legs, in lethargic, shallow strokes. He had found a few choice spots to rub against and the push of his lok's fat head against them was driving her mad.

" Spock." Nyota choked, not really asking anything or calling his name in pleasure. It came bubbling up from her lips, uncontrollably. She supposed it was her body's recognition of what was happening to her person.

It was a taxing to feed at his insistent need of her, of everything she was because he would not be sated with parts or pieces if that were even possible. Even as it felt like she was sprinting a marathon so could not deny the irresistible satisfaction of being wanted, desired so much that if she held herself back he might just go mad from being unrequited. It feed into her lust just as much as it feed into her ego.

She could feel Spock's amused regard at her musing over their union and engaged her in mental banter.

 _/ If you have something to say, you only have to think it human.../_

/You need me...need me just like you need to air to breath...the great Vulcan has been brought to his knees by a tiny, simpering human.../

/I go to my knees willingly for you t'sai. Anything you desire in my power I will give you freely.../

/I want to come on your lok, S'haile, give me this.../

/ As you wish...show me how you want it./

Sifting through her thoughts Spock felt his mate's building tension beating at him as the pressure in her middle grew stronger. He saw her desire to have him meet her every need. She wanted him to take her fiercely, intuitively, relentlessly. What she wanted was to have him fuck her, bite her and knot her until she born down on him with an orgasm that blinded her. There was a sharp edge of hesitance jabbing him as he held her closer. Nyota's fear being discovered by the children, her parental mortification at being caught in the act even if they didn't understand. If she let the climax rip through her as she wanted would she scare them with her screaming?

/ No, I will make sure to keep you quiet when the time comes. No matter how resonant your voice./

/ Hmph, my voice is not that.../

Nyota fell silent as she felt Spock carefully pull at her consciousness. He continued to tug until he felt her hovering over his own. When he heard her curse his name he stopped and locked her mind in place.

Nyota's face contorted as the dual sensuality flooded her head, racing out towards her limbs and rushing back towards her spine. It churned and buckled inside of her chest, spiraling out and twisting inside her head.

Her mouth opened to speak but all that emerged was a soft mewl as her head rolled back along his shoulder. A drunken haze fell over as her mind began to sort through the surge of information. Her in blurred vision with his in a jarring mess of images while the sound of her panting became overly loud as his keen sense of sound funneled over. She took a deep breath and felt his lung answer the call to do the same, refreshing them both as the cerebral torrent washed over them. The connection between them sparked and settled over her skin like a tight cocoon of entangled nerves. Nyota felt raw, like a film had been peeled back made her hyper aware. It made her feel Vulcan.

Spock's larger, longer limbs waited anxiously at the ready, tight with tension compared to her own. A dark shadow cast over her consciousness in a blur that new but wholly familiar. It snaked out and touched her gently, curling around her like smoke to air. Spock.

Turning from his presence she sunk into the feeling of his lok stretching and filling her and the sensation of his lok being gripped and enveloped by her warm, wet sheath. She made an experimental clench around him and made them moan in unison as the sensation reverberated between them.

Still in the bridge pose Spock held her still until he felt the tension ebb. Locking his arms across her chest he pulled her flush against his body. Brushing his lips across the shell of her ear he murmured gruffly into the thick cloud of her hair." You want to know how it feels to take you? How soft and tight and wet you are…?"

" You're so foul. No one would ever believe me if I told them how crude you are." Nyota slurred. Her mouth felt clumsy and numb. She could feel his mouth straight lined and waiting as she opened and closed her own giving her mind the illusion that her mouth wasn't moving.

" No, they would not believe you but I know you like that too. That I am your dirty secret, your brutish lover." he mused tapping at the spot above her eyebrow.

Her vision tilted violently and swirled against his own. A composite image of her breasts viewed from above along with his groin and legs split her focus. She blinked and shook her head dizzy from the incessant flood of two viewpoints.

" Uh lightheaded…I feel drunk..."

Feeling her disorientation Spock gently rolled them to their side and sat them up. Her hands still laced behind his head sent blood rushing back down her arms from the new position. Crossing his legs Spock planted her feet alongside his knees as she sat speared on his lap.

" I do not want you to faint...yet." he teased, moving his hips to bounce her on his lok. The sound of his was loud and rude like a wet cloth hitting flesh. She loved it.

" I'm just worried that we're going to have to stop in the middle of it like we did last time when the kids came looking for us."

Nuzzling into her neck, Spock snapped his hips back before barrelling back inside her. " You make a fair point. How about we finish now?"

His left hand still fastened to her temple Spock used his right at her hip to tilt her forward and glide out. He sent the image of his glistening lok in the dim light filtering into the closet sinking back into tight, wet grip of her sex with the undercurrent of what his lok felt as it tunneled deeper inside. He was heartily rewarded by her quavering voice begging him for more as she arched into his touch.

" Ii, K'diwa? Ha?" he asked in a gravelly tone.

" Yes, yes please! Fuck me, please, fuck me! I want you, please please fuck me and let me feel it!" she pleaded hoarsely.

Pumping his cock into her in reckless abandon he obliged, taking her deeper inside his mind while delving deeper inside her body. The squelching slap of his body meeting hers increased in tempo and volume as he loosen the reins and gave into Nyota's whims. Sinking back to the border of where their minds met Spock rode the sensation of fucking and being fucked with a slack jaw expression of awe.

Nyota was more perplexed by the sensation. Confusion and lust filled her as struggled with controlling of her mate's body while being pummelled by his cock. Just the thought of wanting it deeper or faster sent his limbs into action. Then there was the sensation of his swelling knots buffeting her opening as they popped free and sunk back in. A shrill cry left her lips as she fought to maintain control.

" Ah, Spock! Too much...it's too much…!" she whined as he rolled in and out of her like a surging wave. " Baby I…"

She whimpered as he cupped one breast up to his mouth and sucked its bud between lips. Like so many months ago Spock suckled at her until she squealed. " You what...Nyota?"

" Please, I can't...please you do it…"

He made a low, droning noise as if she were putting him out to which she smacked her teeth at him. Amusement flooded her as he wallowed in her weary irritation. " I suppose I could."

" You're such a dic…"

She was cut off as he leaned forward and took them down towards the floor. Unhooking her arms from behind his head, Spock kept her bound as he went onto all fours and resumed wreaking havoc on her nerves. Nyota toes curled along with her back as he fucked her from behind.

" Oh! Oh my God! Oh…"

" No longer...cursing me now?"

Even tight against his body his ball still came crashing against her clit. With each connection their heavy weight stung but it paled in comparison to the pleasure it harvested. She was there, just a few more strokes and she would come…

" _Ko-mekh_! _Sa-mekh_! _Du-walit_? ( Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?)"

Nyota came with a keening wail, drowning out the voice of her eldest. Spock hissed and clapped his hand over Nyota's mouth as she trembled violently against him and moaned into his palm.

Spock took a deep, ragged breath, steadied his voice and answered his child. " I have just found your mother."

" _K'avon_! (I'm hungry!)" shouted Samara.

" We are...not eating...yet...we're still playing." he replied through his gritted teeth. Nyota's pussy was still clamped around him in a pulsing vice grip that threatened to undo him. " Soon…"

" I'll help you capture mama, Sasa!" U'penda offered back in standard. Spock groaned softly in annoyance as he heard the pair clamoring up the stairs even as Nyota was still whimpering beneath him. T'brieus had yet to say anything but he was no doubt following the girls and fast on their heels.

" No thank you. I do not require any assistance. Stay where you are!" he yelled back. It probably seemed suspicious, all his speaking to them in standard and raising his voice but time was of the essence and he did not want them to witness what he was about to do to their mother.

He quickly went to work on untying his wife so bindings. Nyota gulped at the air and sighed as he ran his tongue down her back and nibbled her shoulder. " _Du sarlah-tor nash veh_. ( You, make me come." he ordered as he rubbed his face along his mate's neck. Nyota stretched and reared back against him, bouncing lightly along his length. It was pleasing but not enough and he felt through her smug satisfaction that she knew it too. Catching her hair in his hand he growled at her darkly. " Now is not the time to tease me _Adun'a_ …"

She only smiled at his snarling face and chuckled at his posturing. " If you wanna come so bad do it yourself."

" You are selfish." he huffed with a little more pout to his voice than a sensible Vulcan should allow.

She tsked him and rocked against him faster. " That maybe so but you are being rude."

Spock sighed heavily and released her hair. " _Sanoi, sarlah-tor nash veh_. ( Please, make this-one come."

Nyota chuckled and whipped her hips back with a twist. " _Ha, Adun. Ki'Sarlah du veh._ ( Yes, my-one. I will make you come)."

Spock licked his lips as Nyota leaned in and brought him closer to his peak. She rocked slow but hard, spiking his lust with every slam of her backside against his stomach. He palmed the soft flesh and guided her back onto his lok. They worked in concert, her pulling forward on her elbows and him pulling her back by her rear. Now a rhythm Spock allowed his head to fall back and savor the moment. He digs his fingers in a bit and spreads her cheeks wider, delving into her harder with her plush bottom now out of the way.

" _Bek tishau ta, T'ashaya_? (Just like that, my love?)"

" _Ha, t'sai, bek tishaya ta_ …( Yes, my lady/mistress, just like that…)" he said hoarsely. He could feel her body coiling once again underneath his fingertips. It was always a pleasure to touch her like this. So often he had to dampen his psionic reception that to be able to relax his mind and drink her in felt as soothing as a warm bath.

With her so close to coming once more Spock found he merely needed to skim his hand over her body to catch the energy brimming off the surface. With his fastened to her behind the psionic flow was hot and coursing, pumping through her like blood but moving faster as she approached her climax. He gorged on it, lapping up at the excess humming over the surface of her skin like a starved man.

With each draw of her tumultuous emotions Spock felt his balls draw up tighter. Close, so close just a little more...

" _Sa-mekh_! T'brieus is hitting me!"

" _Fam nash veh_! ( I not )" the toddler yelled up from the bottom landing.

" If I have to leave the room to correct all of your behavior, _**no one**_ will enjoy it!" he groused.

" _Rai Sasa_! ( No Daddy!)" all three answered.

Their children were distracted for the moment with the threat of punishment but they would return to seeking them out once they forgot their present fear of his wrath.

Looking down at his wife below him Spock sighed heavily. He couldn't allow knotting, it would take too long to recede and the kids would have found them in the meantime. It looked like a typical pullout session was at hand. Lifting her gently off the floor by her waist Spock resumed rocking into her and picked up the tempo. Nyota clawed at the floor and bit her lip against his thrusts. She was having a hard time keeping quiet with the way he was taking her and did not want to alarm the kids with another scream. Instead tiny, mousy squeaks left her with every push against her. That would not do.

Improvising Spock found her bottoms and stuffed some of the material into her mouth. She took it willingly moaning into the cloth as he put his focus back into completion. Even with the pace Spock found he needed more topple over the crest. What to do though. Mark her neck? Meld once again? He made a small sound of pleasure as he settled on what would bring him the quickest satisfaction.

He withdrew with a deep breath and turned Nyota around by her shoulder. Glassy eyed and flushed she looked up at his face anxiously as he towered above her. Taking his lok in hand he brushed it against her cheek and removed the shredded shorts from her mouth. " I have thought of something better to fill your mouth with."

Her lids hung heavy and her mouth curled into a wanton smile as she wrapped her small, brown hands around him. " Is that so? Just to fill my mouth or my belly too?"

He inhaled sharply at her suggestion and groaned as she engulfed the tip of his lok in the slick, softness of her mouth. While not tight and spongy like her cunt, her mouth was pleasantly warm and just as wet. Slurping loudly against the underside of his shaft Nyota ran her hands tightly over his knots and bobbed her head over his lok. Spock knit his fingers fitfully in her hair and groaned as quietly as he could manage. His jaw ticked when he felt his instincts to mark her and he shook his head to ignore it.

" You have always been so skilled at this…" he complimented.

Releasing his lok with an obscene pop Nyota rolled her eyes and smirked. " Hush and watch me suck you off."

" Your words during recreational sex never cease to amaze me." he retorted. She nipped at his knots in response and made him jump back.

" Watch it Spock, now is not the time to tease me." She murmured dragging his member down and nuzzling his dripping cock across her lips. He was arrested by the image of her face. Blushing and slick with saliva and precum she peered up at him with parted lips. The scene almost broke him with the want to paint the rest of her cheeks a sticky mess of white. Almost but not quite.

He wanted more even if he shouldn't be greedy. She was his wife and she was everything he ever wanted. She was so perfect, so small and lovely, too much for him to rightfully call his own. A small part of him, whether human, Vulcan or male, always demanded more. It wanted Nyota in the most obscene ways and seeing her like this, thoroughly fucked but looking for more. Spock wanted to degrade her.

He hissed and groaned as she took him in again into her maw, flattening her tongue along the top and sucking deeply until he starting to push inside of her mouth. His hand went to her face once more and pulled her mind flush against his as he began to unravel. Thrust by thrust he went closer to the edge, dragging her alongside him as he raced towards the end. Eager to share the pleasure Nyota used her hands to keep him from going too deep but made sure it was enough friction to make the pressure in his sack topple over.

" _Bath-pa_! (Shit!)"he cried out, as he jerked as the first iridescent rope coated her tongue and began to filled her mouth.

" _Sa-mekh, du muhl?_ (Dad you okay?)"

He couldn't answer, his mouth hung limply as his breath was constricted and held captive by his body. He was exploding, the center of it held tightly in place by his mate's hands and mouth as she moaned and suckled at the hot squrting cum overflowing from her mouth. She was trying to swallow it all but she had orgasmed as well, shivering and shaking fitfully as the scalding pearly liquid trickled down her chin.

" _Sa-mekh_!"

"...Fine...just fine." he gagged, feeling Nyota's tongue grazing the underside of his head. He slumped forward and braced himself on his mate's shoulders. He was working to slow his heart when he heard the children resume their search for them.

" _Koko_ I'm hungry too, can we go out to eat?" asked U' Penda.

" Galaxy burger! I want fries and a blackhole bean burger!" shouted Samara.

" Fries!" yelled T'brieus in agreement.

" Can we go _Ko-mekh_?"

" They never cease talking." he mumbled softly, looking back at Nyota as she held her hands to her mouth. He pulled out of her mouth and inhaled sharply at the long trail of thick saliva arch between his lok and her lips. " Fascinating…"

Spock watched as his mate struggled to answer their children, fighting to swallow down the viscous ejaculation he had emptied into her mouth. He helped as best he could using her torn clothing to wipe and clean at her face and chest. She consumed what she could spit the rest into her ruined shirt. Her hair mussed and her warm caramel face a shiny, sticky mess Spock admired her sensual aesthetics. She was a disheveled but gorgeous. There was nothing preconceived or made up about her, she was just beautiful in her honesty and unabashed sexuality.

" Where are you guys?" Samara asked curiously running down the hall towards their room.

" _Tomba ( fuck)_! Help me find something to wear!" Nyota hissed under her breath, feeling around about her as she searched fitfully among the seasonal clothes. Spock pulled at his pants and made himself decent before joining the hunt and helping her into a spare uniform from their academy day.

" I know it's been a while but this doesn't fit right at all!" she fussed pulling at the slacks as she held them shut. " Wait...these aren't mine! Spock, what the hell?!"

She shrugged them off and went to grab another pair when they heard the thundering thumping of tiny feet headed in their direction.

" Sasa!"

The door to the guestroom opened wider as the children piled in one after another and called for their parents. Spock opened the closet door up all the way and stepped to greet them. " _Ha. La'nash veh._ ( Yes. I'm here.)"

U' Penda twitched her nose and eyed his bare torso. " Where is your shirt."

" It was compromised earlier this morning. What do you need, _Ko-fu_.(daughter)"

" Can we go eat at galaxy burger? Please!" Samara asked, bouncing in place while using the bed's edge for leverage.

Spock sighed at her gross amount of energy and inclined his head. " We shall all go once we are ready. Please go to your rooms and get dressed to go. T'brieus choose your clothes and I will dress you shortly."

The small collective cheered and left the room in search of matching socks and clean clothing. As soon as they cleared the door Spock closed it and engaged the lock. Turning towards the closet, he called out to Nyota.

" _Ko-telsu, la'du nash veh_. ( Bonded, attend me.)"

Timidly the door opened wider and Nyota stepped out from her hiding place. Spock's active duty gold tunic from his time aboard Pike's Enterprise tour was wrapped around her torso. He found it alluring at how it was both loose and snug in all the most suggestive places. As she walked towards him her breasts bounced lightly against the bust, drawing attention to her nipples budding against the fabric.

" You look quite attractive in that color, Lieutenant."

" Thank you, Commander. That is nice of you to say when I am so...unkempt, sir."

He inhaled sharply as he took in the sight of her bare legs. Her inner thighs were damp with her earlier arousal just as her face and chin were wet with his and he felt himself stir once again.

" Down tiger." she warned him with a grin, no doubt feeling his renewed desire. " You promised everyone burgers and fries and no one well eat tonight if you get started again."

" I would not say that no one will eat…". He said it so smoothly that Nyota laughs in spite of herself.

" You are an incorrigible pervert." she scolded, smiling the whole time as he gathers her into his arms. Nuzzling his nose into the hair at the crown of her head Spock grunted at her accusation.

" I do not believe that you find my intimate behavior to be unacceptable. If you do I will correct it post haste…"

She playfully pushed at his chest to which Spock caught her arms and pulled her back against him. " You smell pleasant…"

" Haha, I mean I smell like you."

" I do not see a difference."

She laughed again and he found everything about the present moment pleasing. " I was not done with our game."

Nyota tilted her head and looked up at him as he watched her from under the severe slant of his brow. " Neither was I."

" We should schedule another trip to Risa." he suggested, lacing his fingers into her hair and tilting her head further back. His other hand came up to rest underneath her chin. He smudged the drying come lying across her mouth with his thumb with a slight upturn of his lips.

Nyota caught his thumb with her teeth and nipped him, smiling widely as his nose flared in response. " We should go swimsuit shopping again."

Palming her backside he turned them in towards the door, pinning her against it with the weight of his body between her legs. " We should engage in hide and seek more often…"


End file.
